Lovey
by Winter Bells
Summary: Pada suatu hari, Harry kecil bertanya. Lalu? Draco/Harry's chibi. Slash. RnR?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya seorang penggemar yang membuat cerita fiksi tanpa maksud meraup keuntungan materiil.

Warning: AU, OOC, Draco/Harry Chibi, **Bahasa tidak baku**, dan **minim deskripsi**.

—dan humor gagal ;_;

note1: no magic. no Hogwarts. no marauders map. Sebuah kehidupan normal dimana keluarga Potter masih utuh. Dan bertetanggaan dengan keluarga Malfoy. Dan kedua anak mereka yang masih kecil saling berteman baik. Dan—

* * *

**Lovey**

By: **Winter Bells**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Harry kecil bertanya—

"Mama, Mama, kenapa orang-orang mau menikah?"

Gelagat Lily Potter berubah seketika. Pertanyaan ini sangat tak lazim dilontarkan seorang bocah yang masih berumur tiga tahun.

"Euhm, ehm, karena mereka saling—" Niat sang ibu untuk melengkapi kalimat barusan dengan kata 'mencintai' sirna sudah. Rasanya kata itu belum pantas diberikan kepada sang anak yang masih terlalu polos. Jadi ia menggantinya. "Berteman baik. Ya, sangat berteman baik. Sehingga… euhm… mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. _Gitu_, Harry sayang."

Harry kecil hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala dan berucap singkat. "Oh."

"Harry kok tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Lily bertanya lembut. Berusaha menenangkan nada bicaranya yang sempat kacau ketika menerima pertanyaan yang mengejutkan ini.

Bocah tiga tahun yang sudah diberikan kacamata ini menyengir sembari tersipu malu. "Enggak kenapa-kenapa kok. H-Harry tidur dulu ya."

Selimut itu tersemat sampai ke dadanya. Membalut seluruh tubuh Harry. Kemudian Lily Potter tak mau ambil pusing dan memberikan kecupan selamat tidur.

"Selamat tidur, Harry sayang."

.

.

_Jadi, kalau mau menikah, harus punya teman baik dulu. Oke oke._

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di sebuah taman bunga di pusat kota, ada dua anak kecil saling bermain, dan saling berdialog, dan—

"Jadi gitu, Draco." Harry tetap berusaha berbicara meski coklat batangan yang sudah meleleh melumuri mulutnya.

Draco, dengan jiwa penolongnya, membersihkan noda coklat di sekeliling bibir Harry dengan sapu tangan yang diselipkan sang ibu di kantong celananya.

"Aku kan teman baikmu, Harry. Berarti kita boleh menikah _dong_?" balas Draco.

Bola mata Harry membulat. "Tapi Draco, kita kan masih kecil. Apa boleh?"

Draco tersenyum lebar. "Boleh _dong_. Kan kata mama kamu yang penting harus punya teman baik, kan?" sahut anak Malfoy satu ini. "Kamu teman baik aku apa bukan?"

"Teman baik Draco _dong_. Harry kan teman terbaik, Draco." Jawabnya tak mau kalah. Baik Lily maupun Narcissa hanya mampu tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anak-anaknya dari jarak jauh dan—mungkin—sama sekali tidak mengetahui topik pembicaraan mereka. Dan sebaiknya tidak tahu.

Draco tersenyum menang. "Kalau begitu, Harry mau _gak_, jadi istri Draco—eh, istri apa suami ya?" Draco menautkan kedua alis dan menggaruk pelan pelipisnya. Belum pernah ia mendengar ataupun melihat pasangan suami-istri dimana kedua sosok tersebut diisi oleh laki-laki.

Harry ikutan bingung. Mencoba berpikir keras. "Harry kan laki-laki, Draco juga. Siapa _dong_ yang jadi istrinya?"

"Harry jadi istri _aja_ ya? Draco kan lebih kuat, nanti Harry biar Draco _aja_ yang _jagain_." Draco berdiri dan memamerkan kegagahannya. Mencoba meyakini Harry bahwa ia lebih jantan. "Tapi Harry harus sering-sering _buatin_ sarapan untuk Draco ya. Soalnya Draco nggak pintar masak."

Harry membalasnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman anak polos, tentunya. Kemudian ada yang aneh dibenaknya—

"Terus, kalau _gitu_ siapa _dong_ yang _bakalan_ hamil?" tanya Harry polos. Bahkan ia sudah berpikir sampai sejauh ini.

Draco berpikir sejenak. Belum banyak pengetahuan yang ia serap, jadi tak tahu-menahu asal-muasal dan siapa saja orang yang dapat hamil. Namun, sepengetahuannya selama ini, hanya mereka—yang dipanggil ibu—saja yang dapat hamil.

"Harry _dong_ yang hamil. Kan Harry yang jadi istri Draco."

Lagi, Harry kembali berpikir. "Terus, caranya hamil gimana?"

Draco mulai menampakkan wajah seorang ilmuwan. Penuh pemikiran. "Caranya ya nanti kita pikirkan. Tapi ayah Draco kan ya, pernah bilang, kalau Mama bisa hamil itu karena Ayah. Jadi, Harry nanti bisa hamil karena Draco. Tenang aja, Draco bakal buat Harry hamil kok." jawabnya tak kalah polos, saudara-saudara.

Harry hanya bisa menyengir. Oh, masih, cengiran seorang anak polos, pemirsa. "Terus terus—"

"—ih, apaan lagi sih, Harry. Banyak tanya _tau_." Draco mulai sebal. Kemudian melipat kedua tangannya.

Harry cemberut. Menundukkan kepala dan matanya mulai tampak berkaca-kaca. Draco yang melihatnya merasa bersalah dan berjalan mendekati Harry. Memeluknya dan meminta maaf.

"H-Harry jangan sedih _dong_. Masa _gini aja udah_ nangis. Harus kuat kayak Draco," bisik Draco. "Yaudah, Harry tadi mau nanya apa?" lanjutnya penuh kelembutan.

Draco sedikit menjauh sehingga dapat melihat wajah Harry. Mata hazel itu kembali bersinar cerah, menyejukkan hatinya. Meski ia tak tahu kenapa dapat menyejukkan hatinya.

"Terus kalau Harry hamil, berarti nanti melahirkan ya?" tanyanya. "Melahirkan itu sakit lho, Draco. Harry nggak mau." Harry menggembungkan pipinya sehingga terlihat _chubby_.

Draco berpikir lagi. Dan ia gemas melihat tingkah Harry seperti ini. "Hm, kalau _gitu_ kita _gantian_ _aja_ hamilnya. Nanti selesai Harry hamil, gantian Draco, gimana?"

Harry merona bahagia. Setidaknya ini adil untuknya maupun Draco. Meski belum ada penemuan seorang laki-laki dapat hamil, bahkan bergantian lagi, ia tetap mengagumi ketangkasan Draco. "Oke! Jadi, kapan kita menikahnya?"

"Besok _aja_ gimana?" jawab Draco. Ia melirik ibunya. "Ma, Ma! Boleh kan?" Draco tersenyum lebar. Berusaha memberi sinyal atas apa yang ia inginkan.

Dari jauh sang ibu menjawab, "Boleh."

Lily Potter yang duduk di samping Narcissa di bangku taman lalu bertanya. "Boleh apanya?"

"Oh, itu Draco mau mengajak Harry menikah." balas Narcissa. Dan entah kenapa ia berkata tanpa beban maupun dosa, saudara-saudara.

"HAH?" Lily terkejut tak percaya. "Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Narcissa dengan tenang menjawab. "Yah, seperti yang kita tahu, pengaruh sinetron yang tidak jelas. Tapi, saya anggap mereka hanya bercanda. Sudahlah, jangan dibawa serius." Narcissa menepuk pelan pundak Lily. Dan sepertinya tanda-tanda era dimana persetujuan orangtua akan pernikahan sejenis anaknya diizinkan sudah dimulai.

Sekarang, mari kita kembali kepada dua bocah polos yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Tuh dengar kata mama Draco, boleh, kan?"

Harry tertawa kekeh. "Hehe, iya iya."

Dari jauh, ada suara yang terdengar memanggil nama Harry. Yang merasa dipanggil berpaling dan mencari asal suara.

"Oi, Harry, di sini!" Beberapa meter tak jauh dari Harry berpijak, ada seorang bocah laki-laki lebih tinggi darinya yang disinyalir berumur lima tahun melambai ke arahnya.

Harry tersenyum, kemudian berpamitan sebentar kepada Draco. Lalu berlari menuju bocah bersurai emas tersebut tanpa mengetahui bahwasannya Draco sang kekasih hati cemburu berat.

Draco menyaksikan dengan kepala-mata-pundak-lutut-kaki—(Oh oh, apa? Bukan lagu permainan ya?)—nya sendiri, bocah _blonde_ itu mengacak-ngacak mesra rambut hitam calon istrinya. Kemudian berlari menjauh dan berpaling, namun kembali berpaling dan melambai ke arah Harry. Mulut Draco menggerutu.

Harry kembali menghampiri calon suaminya tersayang. Tapi tak disambut hangat. "Siapa dia?" tanya Draco dingin. Ah, bahkan seorang bocah dapat mendalami karakter dingin pemain sinetron. Orangtua patut waspada.

Harry dengan tampang polos belum menyadari bahwa Draco _ngambek_. "Namanya Cedric. Orangnya baik lho." Draco tampak lebih memanas, saudara-saudara. _What's next_?

"Oh, yaudah. Harry sama dia _aja_ sana. Nggak _usah_ menikah sama Draco." Draco kembali melipat tangan dan memalingkan wajah.

Harry masih bingung tapi mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan calon suaminya itu. "Nggak mau, Bang Cedric kan _udah_ punya Kak Cho. Harry maunya cuma sama Draco _aja_ kok."

Tampaknya Draco kembali menang. "Yaudah, nanti Harry berarti tinggal di rumah Draco ya. Terus nggak boleh selingkuh, jangan dekat-dekat sama Bang Cedric lagi. Awas _aja_ sampai ketahuan."

Harry merentangkan tangan kemudian menghormat. "Sip bos! Harry _bakalan_ setia kok!" jawabnya mantap.

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama, saling bergandengan tangan, saling menjaga satu sama lain, menghampiri kedua ibu mereka dengan riang gembira.

.

.

Pada hari itu, Harry kecil bertanya. Dan Draco kecil menjawabnya. Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

note2: Sudah saya ingatkan sebelumnya, ada bahasa yang tidak baku... dan ternyata banyaaak. GAAH ;_;

note3: maaf, maaaf kalau garing ataupun idenya udah banyak yang pake ;A; sumpah, ini ide dateng gitu aja waktu bosen di tengah malem /kokcurcol

note4: Terakhir, ada pesan yang terselubung, perhatikan anak anda saat menonton tv. Terima kasih. :") /kabur


End file.
